Currently, e-commerce websites operated by wholesalers, whether business to business (B2B) or business to consumer (B2C), provide many methods for a customer to navigate a website, view products, and purchase products. In connection with the purchasing of a product, the consumer is typically required to specify to the wholesaler a quantity of the product that the consumer desires to purchase. The consumer often specifies a desired product quantity by completing an order entry form, sometimes referred to as a “shopping cart” webpage. As illustrated in prior art FIG. 1, taken from U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,373, a typical “shopping cart” webpage generally provides a field, e.g., “QTY,” into which the consumer types or otherwise enters a number that indicates to the wholesaler the quantity of a particular product that the consumer desires to purchase where each product to-be-purchased is generally identified to the consumer by using information, such as a product code or “sku,” item description, etc., that is also provided within the “shopping cart” webpage. The “shopping cart” webpage may also be caused to dynamically update any total cost field(s) presented within the “shopping cart” webpage as a function of product quantities specified by the consumer.